


Only Treats

by Skye



Category: Danny Phantom, Fairly OddParents
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-31
Updated: 2007-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-04 22:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/34655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam feels a little nostalgic for Halloweens past. Vicky snaps her out of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, they do have the same VA.

Sam was quick to hug Vicky, running up and greeting her outside the house before she even had a chance to ring the doorbell. They embraced in the view of anyone who cared to look, Halloween capes and all. Vicky quickly looked down and smiled lovingly at her as they parted. Sam often thought that these moments were the real Vicky shone out, the ones where she showed her buried emotions, and not where she'd say something like-

"Let's get the hell off the streets. Too many twerps dressed as freaks out here. If we stay out here any longer, we're going to have to waste the rest of the night digging a hole to bury the next brat I see dressed and 'Icky Vicky'!"

"Um..." Sam began tentatively. "Can't we go trick-or-treating... Just for a little while?" she asked.

"I thought you hated that. Too much com... communicate..."

"Commercialization," Sam finished. "I did, I still sort of do, but when I was just watching the kids as I was waiting for you I kind of... And now just being out here, feeling the night air, seeing the decorations. It makes me kind of remember how excited I got as a kid. Do you kind of feel something like that?"

"No," Vicky said plainly.

"Come on," Sam pleaded. "Let's just trick-or-treat a little. Maybe only down the street?"

"If you told me you wanted to before, I could have gotten some parents to pay me to rent their kids out as candy slaves. But people around here give out less candy to teenagers on _purpose_. I won't do any work for that kind of output!"

"Well..." Sam began. Then she looked around, seeing a kid ringing her bell over and over, then another crying to their parent that they wanted to go home, while another shouted to the same parent that their bag was hardly full. Closer to them, a boy puked in front of them.

"AWAY! SHOO!" Vicky shouted, taking Sam in her arms to protect her from the mess of sick. "I'll take care of this," she assured Sam. When the boy looked at them, Vicky shouted, "If you come any closer, I'll smack your diseased face!"

As the pale child backed away, Sam sighed. She now remembered the other part of this holiday... How she ended up feeling afterwards. "What did you have planned for tonight again?"

"My place," Vicky said. "Candy beggars around here know very well to keep away. And you won't be reduced to candy begging either. I _bought_ a bag of chocolates."

"Sounds good," Sam said.

"And you know," Vicky began happily. "Mom and Dad took the pest out. We'll have some time alone."

"Even better," Sam said. At that moment, a night of treats with her girlfriend sounded much better than a night of trick-or-treating.


End file.
